Home
by Po-Chun
Summary: "I don't know, I've never liked them so I left... And wandered, then I found out this jutsu from a drunkard. I'm went to the future, was accepted. Then I met her. I've never felt more at home before..." SakuOro


A New Home - Chapter 1  
**OTP **: **Orochimaru x Sakura**  
**Genre **: **Romance/Humor**  
**Summary** : "I don't know, I've never liked them so I left... And wandered, then I found out this jutsu from a drunkard. I'm went to the future, was accepted. Then I met her. I've never felt more at home before..." SakuOro  
Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, I own the story only.

* * *

3rd Person's POV

Sounds of a unhappily married couple fighting and a child's cry rang throughout their little house. They lived in the countryside where everything is silent and peaceful, no worries at all, no husbands cheating, no rogue ninjas raiding them and certainly no time travelling.  
And that was their first mistake, the little boy's father cheated on his mother ever since he was born. Of course the poor woman didn't know anything about the affair. Until this one day where their lives were flipped upside down by Fate's spatula as if he's making pancakes.

The woman was beautiful and all, she was the fairest among the women that live in their hamlet. Her husband was also very handsome, he was the playboy of the area. They were forced to marry through a family bond, both had their own love lives before the wedding.  
Even after when they're married, no love was connected but it was 'made' once. And thus was the beginning of their son's existence, right after the day her son was born, he went back to his ex and made love with her every time possible.

And so after 4 years of being cheated the woman finally found out about the affair through her gossip queen of a best friend. For 2 whole year she had to tolerate the feeling of sleeping with a man who has an another woman's orgasm stuck on his dick.  
The feeling was sickly, it made her want to regurgitate. And soon she couldn't take it anymore, she asked him about his relationship with the woman who was his 'ex'. He casually answered "we rarely talk at all" and that was true, because most of the times they would be fucking anyways. And if the bimbo that he fucks does talk at all, that would be moaning yelling or screaming his name out other things that has to do with talking while having an inter course.

The boy's mother was furious on the bland answer that she received so she questioned him further and further until he finally spites it out. "HAH! So that WAS true. You do cheat on me with her, why don't you just go a head and marry her already. Divorce me, I hate you anyways." She yelled out loud just enough for the bimbo walking by to listen to everything.

"I would if I could you damn woman. Your parents were serious when they said that if I divorce you they'd hire ninjas to kill me. And what about him?!" the man pointed towards his child. Who has now huddle himself into a corner of the room they were in crying.  
Then now do they started fighting on how they could split up and who HAS to keep their child. While fighting they missed out the part when the said child slipped away into his room and packed some his clothes, 2 of the toys he loves the most, a water bottle filled with water and ALL of his parents's money.

Why is a child of 6 years old taking his parents's money you ask, well this 6 years old is very smart and he knew that to live, you must have money. The amount of money that he took was worthless, best yet, among the money was priceless jewelries.  
His parents were both from richest families, they had everything they want except for happiness.

Finished packing already, he took off and left his house. Leaving his parents still fighting and not noticing their son's disappearance until the day afterwards. The boy left and wanders into a village near by to buy some food, with a considerable for food amount from his pack.

* * *

After filled with food, he wandered from places to places. He did that for 5 years copping finely on his own, although his hair grew longer and longer every month and he had to buy new clothes every 8 months.

73 months after the day he left 'home', he stubbled onto a drunkard man who convinced the boy that he came from a land called Sora no Kuni [It really came from Naruto, I'm nothing making that up]. The man was (of course) drunk so he mistaken the young boy as an adult so he went on and on about his 'underground' (sex, drinking, weeds and drugs smuggling and his original home).

The boy listened the whole time, often blushing whenever the man mentioned something that has to do with the topic called 'Sex'. After several hours of intense listening to the man's cheerful chattering, the man got serious all of a sudden.

"I want you to listen to this carefully all right? And swear that you'll never tell anybody AT ALL about this." the man said sternly towards the boy. "Yes sir, I swear to never tell a single soul about this, whatever you're about to say." the boy replied.

"I have developed this Jutsu to travel into the future, it worked on me so now I want you to go to the future to and have a better life. Right now there's a war going on and hopefully there won't be any wars 38 years from now." The man began.

"Why 38 years? Why not 40?" the youngster asks, "This Jutsu has a limit for the highest amount of time to be travel through only to be 38 years and the longer afterwards, the less people who recognises you will you meet." the man explained.

And so the man explained to the boy the process of time travel with a not chakra using Jutsu. "All you have to do is drink the entire content of this bottle and no matter how gross or disgusting it is, you must swallow it immediately and think of the number of the years you want to travel."

About to tell the man a thank you, the man disappeared leaving a bottle with a transparent liquid inside it.

Not soon afterwards, night falls. The boy found himself walking towards the gates of Konoha. Hiding behind a tree so the gate-guards wouldn't notice him, the boy opened the cap of the bottle and consumed the entire content inside it. Tasting the bitter and sour taste, the boy swallowed quickly just like and thought of the number 38 just like he was instructed earlier in the day.

* * *

[Time Lapse... 38 years into the future]

The boy soon opened his eyes to see that the tree he was hiding behind disappeared, the sudden appearance of the boy caused the guards to notice him. One approached him and questioned what a boy his age is doing outside the gates of Konoha at that hour.

"Uh I uh was lost?" the young boy answered the guard who seems to be observing him. "BRING HIM TO THE HOKAGE!" yelled the guard to his companion.

Not soon after he was already sitting in the Hokage's offices facing the 3rd Hokage himself. "What brings you to the gates of Konoha child?" Saurtobi Hiruzen asked the boy. "I was lost in the forest, I left home a few years before..." the boy answered feeling less scared because of the warm auras that surrounded the Hokage.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Hiruzen asked warmly. Thinking for awhile because over the years he hasn't used his name at all, so he seems to have forgotten it. "Orochimaru, sir."

**To be continued...**

* * *

I would appreciate it if you would review my fanfic, all hopes for your enjoyments only.

Sincerely Po-Chun.


End file.
